wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Erebia
Erebia is now owned by Oblivion The NightwingErebia= Erebia | F | 45% Ice, 40% Silk, 15% Rain | 10 DY | Experiment Erebia belongs to Modern. Don't steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by Pokeballmachine. Appearance *Silkwing body shape *Four wings *Antennae *Elegant body shape *Scales glow brilliantly *Scales are incredibly polished *Holds herself regal and elegance *Usually has a smile Personality *Overly optimistic *Overly happy *Acts regal *Seems like a brat but on the inside she's not really *She's actually sort of kind to very close friends *Only herself with close friends *Hates all her forms because it irritated her that she can't have a normal memory and a normal life History *Born in Mantis Hive *Never fit in because she wasn't really smart and hated the life there *When she turned 3, she was wandering the savannah before meeting Ceiba *She brought her to the labs and asked if she wanted to be in an experiment *She agreed because Ceiba said that she wouldn't have to live in Mantis Hive anymore *The scientists told her that she would just be given some powers and would be able to live normally in the secrect lab in the Poison Jungle *Ceiba was the head scientist's daughter and after a year of getting ready for the experiment they fell in love *Eventually they collected a bunch of DNA from a bunch of tribes and told Erebia it was time for the experiment *She entered the lab and they did the experiment. *When she woke up, she realized that she didn't have powers but had multiple different forms *She hated this because she could never have a normal life now. *She realized Ceiba knew about this, but they still stayed friends and loved each other anyways, despite both of them hating it. *Whenever Erebia transformed she hated it. *Tried to escape the lab multiple times, but they always stopped her. *Rest can be found in a fanfic that will be made Relationships Ceiba: type here Name: type here Trivia * type here Gallery Erebia. Jada base. Coloured by ModernTsunami. eyes changed by QueenPeril.jpg|Erebia. Jada base. Eye colour changed by QueenPeril at Oblivion's request Erebia.PNG|Erebia By Oblivion The Nightwing Dragon Model.png |Caption |-|Longhorn= Longhorn | Non-binary | 50% Sky, 40% Hive, 10% Night | 10 DY | Experiement Longhorn belongs to Modern. Don't steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by Pokeballmachine. Appearance type here Personality type here History type here Relationships Name: type here Name: type here Trivia * type here Gallery Erebia. Jada base. Coloured by ModernTsunami. eyes changed by QueenPeril.jpg|Erebia. Jada base. Eye colour changed by QueenPeril at Oblivion's request Erebia.PNG|Erebia By Oblivion The Nightwing Dragon Model.png |Caption |-|Opinions= Opinions | F | 50% Silk, 25% Night, 25% Rain | 10 DY | Experiment Opinions belongs to Modern. Don't steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by Pokeballmachine. Appearance type here Personality type here History type here Relationships Name: type here Name: type here Trivia * type here Gallery Erebia. Jada base. Coloured by ModernTsunami. eyes changed by QueenPeril.jpg|Erebia. Jada base. Eye colour changed by QueenPeril at Oblivion's request Erebia.PNG|Erebia By Oblivion The Nightwing Dragon Model.png |Caption |-|Aquatic= Aquatic | M | 50% Sand, 45% Sea, 5% Sky | 10 DY| Experiment (OC name) belongs to Modern. Don't steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by Pokeballmachine. Appearance type here Personality type here History type here Relationships Name: type here Name: type here Trivia * type here Gallery Erebia. Jada base. Coloured by ModernTsunami. eyes changed by QueenPeril.jpg|Erebia. Jada base. Eye colour changed by QueenPeril at Oblivion's request Erebia.PNG|Erebia By Oblivion The Nightwing Dragon Model.png |Caption |-|Pondweed= Pondweed | M | 45% Mud, 45% Sea, 10% Ice | 10 DY| Experiment (OC name) belongs to Modern. Don't steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by Pokeballmachine. Appearance type here Personality type here History type here Relationships Name: type here Name: type here Trivia * type here Gallery Erebia. Jada base. Coloured by ModernTsunami. eyes changed by QueenPeril.jpg|Erebia. Jada base. Eye colour changed by QueenPeril at Oblivion's request Erebia.PNG|Erebia By Oblivion The Nightwing Dragon Model.png |Caption Category:Characters Category:IceWings Category:SilkWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (ModernTsunami1) Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+ Category:Artificially Created Category:Occupation (Other) Category:SkyWings Category:HiveWings Category:NightWings Category:SandWings Category:SeaWings Category:MudWings Category:Males Category:Non-Binary